Cyan x Terria
by tabisa
Summary: I don't own the characters. Rated T for good measure.


The man sighed as he woke up for the day and thought as he dressed for his duties.

'My life with the princess isn't easy. I stand by her side at all times and sometimes I get a smile or a thank you, but I want more than that. I want her to see me as a man that can love her as gently as the roses in her garden.'

Meanwhile, the princess was bathing in the other room of the castle. If she could hear his thoughts, he would die of embarrassment. She usually didn't give much thought to her guard's affection toward her because she liked Waffle for his actions in rescuing her from the Black Cats Gang.

But now that he married Alicia, his childhood friend, she felt lonely again. Maybe she could surprise Cyan with a party for being by her side all this time. That's what she decided on when she got out of the tub.

As Terria dressed, she thought of the times when her guard cheered her up when she was sad or lonely, making her think more of him as a man than as a friend.

'Okay, I'll do my best! Just you wait, Cyan!'

The day went on as usual, with the princess going shopping with her bodyguard and returning before sundown to get ready for the celebration. She had invited Waffle and Alicia as well as the other sisters to engage in the activities.

"Pretty nice, isn't it, Alicia?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's been a while since we've been to the castle."

Flare's stomach grumbled. "When do we get to eat the cake; I'm hungry."

"In a bit, we have to wait for the guest of honor in order to eat, sorry." She rubbed her sister's back in an attempt to calm her, which was effective. Flare purred in content.

"Everyone hide, he's coming!" The princess told everyone. They did as they were told.

Cyan walked into the dark room ready for anything, but the lights came on, blinding him for a moment. Everyone he knew was in the room with him, including the princess, shouting, "Surprise!"

"Wait, what's going on?"

"It's a surprise party, silly!" Flare cheered and hugged Cyan.

"But why for me?"

"Stupid, the princess cares about you too!" Alicia yelled at Cyan while Waffle tried to get her to calm down.

"Is that true, Princess Terria?"

"Yes, ever since we were little I wanted to throw you a party but my father wouldn't allow it. Now, we get to help you after changing my father's mind."

"Wow, thank you very much, princess!"

"No need to be so formal, just call me Terria."

"Okay, Terria."

After having a few drinks, Alicia had pushed Cyan into Terria, making them blush.

"Just kiss already, why don'tcha?" The cat girl hiccupped. Waffle, ever the gentleman, took her outside for some fresh air and to give the couple some space.

"Why are we going out, I wanna see the action!"

"We're giving them space to work out their feelings for one another, and besides," He said, rubbing her shoulders. "I want to love every moment of you."

Alicia blushed, while saying, "Oh, you charmer, come here!" She kissed him sloppily due to the drinks, but Waffle didn't mind. He liked this side of her.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Terria and Cyan went to her room to talk in private. Her father gave his blessing to be inside with her as long as he didn't try anything to hurt her. Cyan saluted and gave his promise to protect her. The father smiled and put his hand on Cyan's shoulder.

"I know you will, you've been with her all these years and didn't spy on her or anything like that."

Cyan blushed while stammering, "O-Of course I wouldn't! Only scum would do that and I would personally put them in prison!"

"Again, I trust you to be with my daughter. When you two decide to get hitched, I'll be waiting."

"Yes, sir, I won't let you or her down!" He hurried back to the room where Terria was.

"Sorry I kept you waiting!"

"It's no trouble, Cyan. I'm glad you chose me."

Cyan grabbed her hands. "Of course I chose you, I love you so much!"

"Cyan, I love you too! I'm sorry for making you wait so long!"

After that statement, Cyan just hugged her and asked if she would be okay if they kissed.

Terria kissed him with passion as her answer.

Everyone had gone home, happy as ever.

The End


End file.
